Many types of wells, e.g. oil and gas wells, are completed with two or more completion assemblies. For example, a lower completion assembly may be moved downhole initially on a running string. After deployment of the lower completion assembly at a desired location in the wellbore, an upper completion assembly is deployed downhole and engaged with the lower completion assembly.
In many applications, a variety of control lines extend through each completion assembly and are coupled at the downhole location when the completion assemblies are engaged. Sometimes the connection formed between completion assemblies at the downhole location is referred to as a wet-mate connection.
The control lines may comprise conduits extending along each completion assembly. The conduits can be used to convey hydraulic signals or to receive fiber optic or electrical lines therein. However, such conduits are susceptible to incursion of debris and other contaminants while the lower completion assembly remains downhole prior to engagement with the upper completion assembly. The conduits also are susceptible to incursion of debris and contaminants during movement of the completion assembly downhole.